


Restraint

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Eggabell sure has a bedside manner Lizbert canreallyappreciate.
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig
Kudos: 12





	Restraint

"Another splinter." Eggabell shakes her head. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Dunno," Lizbert grins. "Could tie me-ow!"

"Sorry," Eggabell soothes. "Hard part's over."

The disinfectant stings, but removing the splinter was the worst part of it. Eggabell smooths a band-aid over Lizbert's palm. 

"Gonna kiss it better, doc?"

"Maybe," Eggabell says. "But tell me more about what I should do with you."

"I was gonna suggest tying me up. Keepin' me out of danger."

"Oh?" Eggabell puts away the first-aid kit. "With what?"

"We've got all sorts of things, Bell. I'm sure you'll find something."

It's decidedly cheesy. Eggabell snickers. But she plays along, unknotting Lizbert's scarf. 

"Something like this?"

"Something like that, yeah," Lizbert agrees. "Well, doc?"

"I think you should head into the bedroom. Y'know for a further examination."

They're both laughing. It's so cheesy. Like something college Grumpuses say to their first love. 

And it's perfect.

Lizbert gets comfortable, hat off and belt dropped on the floor. She raises her paws above her head.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." Lizbert grins. 

Eggabell shrugs, straddling Lizbert's hips. She leans forward, tying Lizbert's paws tightly, but making sure Eggabell can get the knots undone if something happens.

"And now whatever will you do with me, Bell?"

"Keep you here," Eggabell says. "Maybe give you plenty of kisses first."  
"Oh I like the sound of that." Lizbert bucks her hips upward. "Kisses?"

Eggabell plants a firm kiss on Lizbert's lips. "Kisses."

Eggabell plants another over Lizbert’s exposed throat. Over the collarbone. A trail of kisses down Libert’s chest. 

“Oh. Bell, please?”

“Maybe,” Eggabell says against Lizbert’s abdomen, tracing the firm muscle under knotted fur. “Maybe I’m gonna work you up and leave you back here for a bit.”

“Tease.”

“Impatient.”

Lizbert looks down at Eggabell and grins. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Cocky,” Eggabell scoffs. 

Planting kisses along Lizbert's abs, Eggabell runs a paw up Lizbert's thigh. Lizbert shudders. Her breath hitches, anticipating, when Eggabell's paw stops. 

"Beg." Eggabell keeps her paw there. "Tell me what you want, Liz."

"You, Bell. I want you to fuck my brains out."

A kiss to the collarbone and Eggabell rubs slow circles around Lizbert's sex. She's already wet. Lizbert totally planned this. 

"Mmm, Bell," Lizbert begs. "Please?"

Good girls get treats. And Eggabell decides to treat Lizbert well. It's slow grinding, hips against hips. Lizbert whines--which makes Eggabell weak--and bucks her hips. 

Lizbert twists her paws, arms struggling against the scarf. But it holds. There'll be no grabbing at Eggabell this time. Eggabell's in charge. 

She loves slowing down enough to make Lizbert swear and beg. And then Eggabell will treat Lizbert to a kiss and go faster.

But for all the tying-up and grinding it's not fucking. It's making love like they used to do back home. Eggabell kisses Lizbert, who moans into Eggabell's mouth.

Lizbert cums first. She always does. Eggabell's going to have to train her to last a little longer. But later. It can wait. Eggabell cums right after, panting.

They're a mess, sticky and sweaty. Eggabell unties Lizbert's wrists and massages them. Lizbert's paws find Eggabell's, holding them. 

"Hot springs?" Eggabell asks.

"Could go for a soak," Lizbert mumbles. "Later?"

"Alright. Fifteen minutes. Need water?"

"Nah." Lizbert pulls Eggabell close, snuggling into her. "Lay with me?"

"Fifteen minutes. Then we go to the springs."

"Agreed."

Lizbert nods off. Eggabell strokes the fur along her back. She likes to think it helps Lizbert sleep.


End file.
